


Done Sacrificing

by Dis1832



Series: Done Sacrificing [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cussing, F/M, Fertility Issues, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1832/pseuds/Dis1832
Summary: Rosalie is done with sacrificing her happiness so she won't disappoint others.





	1. Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! I just love to play with her characters. 
> 
> I'm on another fanfiction site and we have a group where new prompts are posted every week and one of the prompts was "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" And this little plot bunny was formed. 
> 
> **Please read the tags! I didn't want to give away everything about the story so I only added infidelity because I know it's a touchy subject for some. So just be warned. If there's anything else I should've tagged, let me know. Enjoy!

**Rosalie POV**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I smiled as I felt how sore my body was and at the thought of _why_ I felt this way. I turned over and smiled as I noticed black hair sticking out from underneath the sheets.

I giggled as I pressed my feet towards the warm calves next to mine.

"Shit, Rosalie, your feet are like ice!" Jake hissed as his head popped out from the sheets.

I laughed at Jake's reaction and his adorable bed hair.

"You think this is funny, huh?" Jake said, his voice husky. I could see his eyes darkening and I knew we did not have time for this.

"Jake…" I warned as I sat up, wrapping the sheets tighter around my midriff.

"You asked for this, gorgeous." That was the only warning I received before he pounced on me.

"Jake!" I laughed as he tickled me, mercilessly. "Stop!" I was starting to become breathless.

"Say I'm the best you've ever had and apologize for putting your icy feet on me!" Jake announced as he pinned my arms beside my head and straddled my lap.

I laughed at how absurd his statement was.

"NEVER!" I yelled as I smirked at him. _Oh screw it,_ _maybe I did have time for round four or was it five?_

Jake smiled, wolfishly, and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel all the emotions he was pouring into the kiss. My toes curled at the intensity. I could feel a familiar stirring in my belly.

I was able to get Jake to release my arms and they had found their favorite place: his spiky, jet black hair.

* _beep* *beep* *beep*_

I groaned as I tried to silence my alarm.

"Let's ignore it. Then we can pretend it never happened." Jake mumbled as he continued to kiss me.

I pulled back and shook my head. I turned my head towards my phone and I was, finally, able to silence my phone.

"Jake, you know, we can't."

That didn't stop Jake from kissing my neck since he couldn't reach my lips.

"Jake, please. I have to go."

I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"Rosalie…"

I ignored Jake and tried not to make eye contact with him as I got up and grabbed my clothes from the floor. I also tried not to think about how they ended up in various spots in his room.

I had just finished zipping up my skirt when Jake spoke up again.

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

I froze in place. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Do you think about that, Jake?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"You know I don't want to stop this, Rosalie."

I let out a relieved breath. "I don't either, Jake. I really don't."

I felt him press his lips against my neck. I sighed as I leaned back further into his chest.

"When are you going to stop denying us what we really want? When are you going to leave your husband?" He questioned as he rubbed my wedding rings.

"Jake…" I started before he squeezed my hand.

"We both know you don't love him. Whatever love you had for him is gone. So why are you hurting us both?"

I closed my eyes and fought back the tears.

"I can't hurt Emmett, Jake. It was always expected of us to date after having been best friends for years and then after that, we were expected to get married and live happily ever after."

Jake snorted, "Look how well that turned out, baby. You're miserable. You're practically in my bed every day. You don't think he knows something is up by now?"

"I know, I know. You're right." I sighed and leaned my head back to rest against his shoulder so I could breathe in his scent.

"You need to do what makes you happy, baby. I know I make you happy. Something Emmett hasn't done in a while, judging by how long we've been doing this."

_I knew he was right. Jake and I had been having this dalliance for over a year now. It didn't start off with us having sex every day. It was every few months or so then it became more frequent. Now I spent more time in his apartment than I did in my own home._

I turned around in his arms and leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm in love with you, Rosalie. Say you'll leave him. Please."

I gasped and looked back to stare into his eyes.

"I love you too, Jake." I breathed.

"So will you, baby? Will you leave him?"

I bit my lip and thought about how hurt Emmett would be, how disappointed our respective parents would be, and not to mention what our friends would say.

One look at Jake's handsome face and I knew my decision was made. I had based my decisions on others because I didn't want to disappoint them but it was time for me to do what made me happy, like Jake said.

"I'm going to leave him. You're right, Jake. You make me happy and I'm ready to be happy. I'm done with being content."

"Oh baby! I'm so glad you said that!" Jake said as he spun me around. I laughed and held on tight.

"I need to tell Emmett, today. I really need to get home."

Jake nodded and placed me back on my feet.

I finished getting ready and headed towards the door.

"Good luck, baby." He pecked my lips.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what awaited me when I got home. At least I knew I had Jake by my side. He was all I needed.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Emmett have a chat..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter for this story. 
> 
> **Warning: Fertility issues will be briefly discussed in this chapter.

It was nearly three in the morning by the time I arrived at my house. I placed the car in park and noticed Emmett's sleek black Jeep was in his spot.

I sighed and got out of the car. I was glad for the late hour because it meant the conversation would have to wait until later.

I unlocked the door and noticed all the lights were off. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Emmett was sleeping soundly.

Or at least that's what I thought.

"Where were you?" I heard his voice ask as a lamp turned on from my left side.

I jumped and placed my hand over my heart, "Christ Emmett! You scared me." I said as I turned to look at him sitting in the lone chair in our massive living room. He was wearing his house clothes and it seemed as if he hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Where were you?" He pressed, not finding the situation humorous. In the past, he would've laughed at how easily spooked I was but the situation was different this time around.

I shifted on my heels, "I was out." I spoke casually, hoping he wouldn't read too much into my tone.

"Out where? With who? You're getting home pretty late."

I rolled my eyes, "I was out with my friend, Emmett." I saw him clench his jaw. "Can we stop with this interrogation now? I'd really like to shower."

"What friend? I know it wasn't Alice or Bella because they were both at home with their families." I sighed and leaned against the loveseat across from him.

"I'll have you know I do have other friends besides your sister and sister-in-law."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

I chuckled, humorlessly, "I've mentioned my friend, Vera, to you before. She had her little boy, Henry, a few months back. I went over to her place since her husband's out of town and she didn't want to leave the baby."

"You're lying." Emmett said after a tense pause.

I froze, "Excuse me?" I didn't dare to even breathe. He'd never questioned me this thoroughly.

"You are lying." He emphasized, speaking slowly, while staring into my eyes.

I blinked a few times and continued to stare.

"Nothing to say?" He questioned as he leaned back in the chair. "That's fine. Want to know how I know you're lying?" He paused, "You smell like _him._ "

I straightened my posture and swallowed, "What?"

"You heard me. You smell like _him_ and that's why you were in a hurry to shower. You had the fucking nerve to come into _our_ house smelling like another man!" His voice got progressively louder with every word until he finally yelled and slammed his hand against the side table.

I flinched from the noise, "Emmett, I'm so sorry. I was going to talk to you in the morning. I didn't want to have this conversation tonight."

"How long, Rosalie?"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"How long?" He pressed, impatiently.

I opened my eyes and stared into his, "A little over a year now."

Emmett chuckled and leaned his head back, "Wow. Longer than I thought. I realized something was going on with you, but I started to notice about four months ago. Little did I know, my wife had been seeing another man, or men, behind my back for over a year."

I clenched my teeth, "It was one man." I said, lowly, and clenched my hands into fists.

"What?"

"I said it was one man. I've been seeing the same man for over a year now." I spoke louder and walked closer to him.

"And that's supposed to make it better then?" Emmett said, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Please Emmett, don't act like our marriage is anything more than a piece of paper tying us together as husband and wife. We've been having issues for more than two years now. I am truly sorry for how you found out and how long I've let this go on."

Emmett straightened up in the chair and clenched the armrests, "And that gave you the right to have an affair?"

"No, I'm not saying I had any right to do that." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"Then what are you trying to say? Are you placing the blame on me? And what exactly can you blame on me? We've had issues for over two years, yes, but you certainly didn't make an effort to fix it."

I laughed, bitterly, "Didn't make an effort? You're fucking kidding, right? I had just found out I had a less than five percent chance at having a child for no damn reason, Emmett! I was grieving. At that point, we had been trying for over a year to have a baby and it wasn't happening. You pushed me away and drove yourself into your work."

I could feel the tears clouding my vision and I took a deep breath, hoping to calm down.

"What else was I supposed to do? You pushed me away as well and I didn't know how to fix it. I couldn't fix it." Emmett argued, placing his folded hands under his chin.

"Exactly. You couldn't fix this, Emmett. My fertility issue wasn't something you could throw money at and make it go away. You certainly tried to sell me on surrogacy and do you know what a slap in the face that was? How hurt I felt by you suggesting surrogacy when I had always wanted to be pregnant and experience it for myself?"

Emmett sighed, "I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have mentioned surrogacy, but I didn't know what else to do! You pushed me away and rejected any offer of comfort I could give you so I drove myself into my work. I shouldn't have done that, you're right, but I did and I can't change the past."

I sighed and went to sit down next to him, "I know. I'm sorry for pushing you away, too."

There was a pause before Emmett let out a breath and tried to diffuse the awkward tension, "So you've got a boy on the side, eh?"

I punched him in the shoulder and knew it must've hurt by how he winced.

"Ow! Jeez woman! I was only kidding!" Emmett protested and kept rubbing his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"No but seriously, you do have a guy on the side."

I sighed, "He's more than just a 'boy on the side'." I took a deep breath, knowing what would come next was going to make this worse.

"I fell in love with him Emmett."

I saw him hesitate in rubbing his shoulder for a minute.

"Oh."

"I don't know when it happened, Emmett. It just…did." I tried to explain and bit my lip.

He shook his head, "You don't have to explain. I honestly don't want to know."

I hunched my shoulders in a bit and prayed the conversation would be over with soon.

"So what do we do?" Emmett questioned after a few minutes.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" I shot back, sarcastically. "I don't want to keep Jake in the dark anymore. I don't want to hide him and how I feel about him. I want to be happy, again, Emmett."

I could feel him staring at me.

"Jake, huh?" I glared at him, "Right, not the point. I want you to be happy again too, Rosie. I guess the logical thing to do is get a divorce."

Even though it wasn't a question, it sure sounded like one.

"I think you're right. Divorce is our only option."

Wow I never imagined my five-year marriage ending quite like this. I actually never imagined my marriage ending, period.

"Is it weird that we decided to end our marriage so…" He paused, trying to find the right word, "Calmly? And mutually, too?"

I laughed, "Kind of but this is us we're talking about, Em. We were friends first so I'd like for us to continue our friendship even if our relationship didn't work out."

Emmett laughed along with me and nodded.

"I want that too. You've been a part of my life for so long and hell, your brother and my sister are married to each other so even if our break-up hadn't gone smoothly, we would have had to see each other whether we wanted to or not."

I nodded my head, knowing he was right.

"Emmett, I know I said I want to be happy and I do, but I also want you to be happy, too." I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Rosie." He whispered as I stood up and stretched my sore muscles.

"I'm heading to take a shower. Do you want me to stay in the guest room?"

Emmett waved his hand, dismissively, "Nah don't worry about it. I'll stay in the guest room."

I nodded and turned to walk into our bedroom with a smile on my face. That went way better than I thought it would.

"Wait, Rosie." I looked over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Should we tell our parents together? Or separate? What about our friends?"

I knew I was forgetting something important. How in the world were we going to tell our parents?

I groaned, "Crap. They are not going to be happy about this."

Emmett grimaced, "I know, but we need to tell them sooner rather than later."

"How about we just sign the papers and mail them copies while we're out of the country?" I suggested, excitedly.

Emmett laughed and shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"I doubt they'd appreciate that, though it is a good idea."

"No you're right. I guess we tell them together."

"Alright, well that's settled. I'll see you in the morning, Rosie."

I smiled and noticed him moving towards me before he hesitated and turned towards the guestroom. I knew it was going to take some getting used to us not being together but this was for the best. I know it was.

I walked into the master bedroom and closed the door behind me. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I grabbed my phone from my purse and shot Jake a quick text.

" _Sorry for not letting you know when I got here. Long story short, Emmett was awake and we had to talk about everything. Don't worry, our marriage is over and he knows I love you. Call me when you get up. Love you."_

I finally felt as if my life was falling into place. All Emmett and I needed to do was face our parents and tell our siblings and friends, how hard could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famous last words, eh?? LOL next chapter will be coming in a few hours!


	3. Can't pick your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is told and Rose shares her secret..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So today's the day, huh?"

I gripped the phone tighter in my hand as I paced around the bedroom.

"Jake, be serious. There is no time for humor in this situation. Emmett and I are about to tell our parents our decision to divorce." I was aware of how my voice went up several pitches and I think I was becoming borderline hysterical.

Jake laughed on the other line, "Babe, calm down. What can they do? Disown you?"

I huffed, "They might!" He continued to laugh at my dramatics, "It's not funny!"

I heard a soft knock then Emmett peeked his head in, "Hey Rosie, they just pulled up to the gate, you ready?"

"So you've got to go, right?" Jake asked after hearing Emmett's voice. I could hear the edge in his tone and I knew he was feeling antsy because I was still living in the same house as Emmett even after our talk the other night.

I held up a finger at Emmett and watched as he left the room once he realized I was on the phone and could probably guess at whom I was talking to.

"Yeah. They're here."

"Good luck baby, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and smoothed out my dress, letting out a deep breath as I did so.

_It's show time._

**~*R &** **J*~**

"Rosalie, darling!" My mother, Elizabeth, said as she gripped my upper arms and placed air kisses on both of my cheeks.

I gritted my teeth at her overly sweet tone and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hello mother." I copied her movement while internally wishing lightening would strike me right here and now.

My mother quickly moved onto Emmett and I noticed my father coming in.

"There's my little flower!" My father, Howard, said and lifted me off the ground with his signature hug.

"Daddy!" Now he was someone I was happy to see. My mother, well, not so much.

I gave him a hard squeeze before I was placed back on my feet. I could feel my mother glaring at the two of us.

"You alright, sweetheart?" My father asked as he cupped my cheeks and peered into my eyes.

I tried hard not to grimace at the question.

Before I could reply, Emmett was greeting Esme and Carlisle, "Mom! Dad!"

My dad placed a quick kiss on my forehead before heading towards my mother.

I went over to greet Esme and Carlisle. I pushed down the feelings of guilt as they greeted me like one of their own.

As Emmett went to close the door, we heard Alice's voice before we saw her.

"You weren't about to close the door on me, were you, big brother?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Alice?" Emmett questioned, shocked, and turned towards me.

I shook my head at his silent question. I hadn't invited her.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I invited your brother and Alice, Rosalie." My mother announced, casually. "Since you said you and Emmett had news to share, I figured it only prudent that your brother and his wife be here."

_1…2…3_ I mentally counted in my head as I tried not to strangle my mother.

"Of course, mother, you're right. What was I thinking?" I said, sarcastically, and watched as her mouth set in a thin line.

"Obviously you weren't dear."

"Rose!" Alice screamed, breaking the tension in the room, as she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Allie!" _Please forgive me, Alice…I never wanted to hurt this family._

"What about me, sis?" I quickly disentangled myself from Alice and threw myself at Jasper.

"I'm sorry she forced you to come." I whispered in his ear as I relished being reunited with my twin brother once again.

"I had a feeling you'd need me here." He whispered back as he kissed my head, affectionately.

_You have no idea, brother…_

As I stepped away from his embrace, he added, "Edward and Bella are coming as well."

_Was everyone going to bear witness to the show today?_

I sighed and nodded.

Jasper was right. Bella and Edward arrived shortly after and once the greetings had been made, Emmett led everyone to the dining room where the food was waiting.

_You can do this. You can do this. You are Rosalie Lillian Cullen. You're doing this for you and Jake so you can have a future with him._

"You ready, Rosie?" I jumped, startled, not having heard Emmett return.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself, "Ready."

I moved towards the dining room and felt Emmett's hand on my lower back.

As I stepped into the room, I realized my mother had taken the seat besides mine and knew it was no accident. I clenched my jaw and took my seat, anyway.

"Let's dig in!" Emmett announced then took his seat.

"So darling," Not even one bite in and my mother was beginning her interrogation, "What's the news you have to share with all of us?"

I looked at Emmett and saw he had stopped with his fork halfway towards his mouth.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Well…"

I pushed my plate away, my appetite suddenly lost.

"Oh! I knew it! Esme, didn't I tell you it was good news?" My mother exclaimed as she clapped her hands and turned towards Esme.

Esme smiled, patiently, "Now Liz, we don't know the real reason yet. Let's wait to see if it is good news."

My mother waved her comment away, "Oh please, we all know the reason why we're here."

I sat up straighter at her words and noticed Emmett did the same.

"You do, mother?"

Her smile was bright, "Of course my dear! It's a wonderful time for our family." _My divorce is a wonderful time?_

"You're pregnant, of course!"

At her declaration, Emmett began to choke. Carlisle and I started to pat his back, forcefully, while Esme went to get some water.

"Congratulations my darling! Oh I am so happy for you and Emmett! When is the little one going to be here?" My mother asked, completely ignoring Emmett's precarious situation.

"You're really pregnant, Rose?" Alice and Bella both asked.

I could feel my bangs sticking to the sweat on my forehead. _When did I start to perspire?_ I looked towards Jasper and saw the concern on his face.

I swallowed as we held our own version of a conversation and saw understanding fill his eyes.

"Mother. Stop." Jasper commanded as he stood up from the table. I saw him place a hand on Alice's shoulder and she, too, sat back and sent a sheepish smile my way.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! I am your mother. Don't you take that tone with me!"

I turned towards Emmett and ignored them.

"Are you alright, Em?" I rubbed his back once I realized he wasn't choking anymore.

"Yeah," He croaked and squeezed my free hand.

I could feel a migraine starting as I witnessed the chaos going on in my dining room.

"Everyone, stop this!" I roared as I stood abruptly from my seat and slammed my fist onto the dining table.

At once the chaos stopped and all eyes were on me.

"For your information, _mother dear_ ," My voice dripping venom on my choice of words as I turned my attention towards her, "Emmett and I are not pregnant. You damn well know it will take a miracle for me to become pregnant so that is obviously not the news."

She resembled a fish out of water as she opened and closed her mouth, repeatedly, and placed a hand on her chest.

"Well, I never…" She muttered as we all rolled our eyes at her dramatics, even my father.

"So what is the news, Rose?" Carlisle asked, gently, as he resumed his seat next to Esme.

I swallowed and felt Emmett squeeze my hand again.

Emmett stood next to me and announced the news.

"Rosalie and I have decided to divorce."

**~*R &J*~**

I sighed as I made my way outside to the porch swing.

Emmett was inside trying to do damage control and I ran out like a coward.

_Smooth Rosalie…_

"Hey baby sis, I figured I'd find you out here." I heard the familiar drawl come near and sat beside me.

I smirked and turned towards Jas, "Baby sister? You're only older by three minutes."

"Still older, _baby sis_." He quipped back.

I laughed and leaned against him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing, darlin'?"

I sighed, "Conflicted." I answered honestly and explained, "On the one hand, I'm happy the news of our impending divorce is out there because Emmett and I haven't been a married couple in a long time but at the same time, I expected a different reaction."

Jasper chuckled, "What? You didn't think mom was going to blow a casket and faint afterwards?"

I let out a harsh laugh, "No, I figured she'd do that. She always was one for the dramatics." Which was true, she was and she actually did faint after blowing up.

"I just wasn't expecting everyone to be so…" I paused and made a hand gesture, "Understanding about it all once we mentioned the reason was us having drifted apart and it was too late to fix things."

Jasper shifted so he could peer at my expression.

"What aren't you telling me, Rose?"

I shifted, uncomfortably, "I can't lie to you, brother. I never could."

I sat on the other end of the swing and curled my legs tight to my chest.

Jasper waited, patiently, on the opposite end as I mulled over how to begin.

"I fell in love, Jas. I didn't mean for it to happen especially since I was still with Emmett but it happened. I cheated on Emmett and he's protecting me by not mentioning it."

"Is he the reason why you're divorcing?" Jas questioned, curiously.

I was surprised he hadn't given me the third degree.

"Part of it. Emmett and I did truly realize we were staying in this marriage for the wrong reasons. Maybe we can fix things, but I don't want to." I declared as I stared into his warm brown eyes.

I sniffled and wiped away a stray tear, "I was unhappy for almost half of our marriage and I'm done. I want to be _happy_."

"And does this guy…"

"Jake," I interjected, quickly.

"So does _Jake_ ," He emphasized, raising an eyebrow, "Make you happy?"

I nodded, quickly, and smiled as I thought of his tan skin, his sweet smile.

"So happy."

Jas smiled and gave my arm a quick squeeze.

"Then I can't wait to meet the man who has you smiling like a schoolgirl."

We both laughed and I might have blushed since I was caught red-handed acting like a lovesick teenager.

**~*R &J*~**

"How did it go, babe? You're calling back kind of late." Jake mentioned, worriedly.

I let out a breath, "It was chaotic. It's too much to say over the phone."

There was a pause, "When can I see you?"

I looked at the clock – 10:22 p.m.

"Is now a good time?"

"You're welcome anytime, Rose, you know that. See you in 20?"

"Yep, love you. See you soon."

I heard his goodbye and hung up the phone.

I left a quick note for Emmett on the fridge, since he had gone out with Edward, and left the house.

_I'm coming, Jake. You have no idea how badly I need you after today._

I knew coming clean to Emmett, our decision to divorce, and mentioning said decision to our families was for the best especially if I was done sacrificing my happiness but was all this worth it if they only knew the half-truth?

If they wholeheartedly believed our reason for divorce was due to our estrangement and not because I had fallen in love with someone other than Emmett during our marriage?

_So far only Jake, Emmett, Jasper and myself know of the affair and it's best if it stays that way. Lord only knows how everyone else will react. I'll just have to keep my relationship with Jake a secret for a little while longer – perhaps a few months after our divorce is finalized would be best the time for our relationship to come to light._


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to light when we take a look at Emmett and Edward's outing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.
> 
> This is my first time writing in Third Person POV. So apologies if it seems off. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_While Rosalie was with Jake at his apartment, on the other side of town Edward and Emmett sat at their favorite bar where a few things will come to light…_

_._

_._

_._

"Em, come on it's getting late and you're already drunk." Edward pointed out as he tried to steer his brother away from the bar.

"No Edward," Emmett slurred and pulled his arm away from Edward's grasp, almost toppling off the bar stool in the process.

"Look, man, I know you're going through a rough patch with the divorce and all but lets go, yeah?" Edward tried again to no avail.

Emmett blinked, blearily, up at Edward and frowned.

"The divorce isn't even the half of it."

Edward frowned, as well, "What do you mean? Is it what Rose and Jasper's mom said about the possibility of a baby? Did you two try again?"

Emmett was shaking his head before his brother even finished his questioning.

"We haven't even had sex in almost two years, can you believe that?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up in shock, "Two years? You sure, Em?"

"Yep!" Emmett announced, bitterly, "Believe me, I tried to rekindle our passion about a year ago and Rosalie shot me down claiming she was tired or some shit."

His mouth twisted into a sneer as he muttered his next sentence, "I doubt my _wonderful_ wife ever shot down her lover when he tried the same tactic."

"Wait what?"

Edward was sure he was hearing things now. _Rosalie was cheating on Emmett?_ Edward wondered, _How long had that been going on?_

"Yeah you heard me!" Emmett declared, loudly, signaling the bartender for another shot.

Edward was in such shock that he didn't even bother to reprimand his brother for ordering another round when not too long ago, he was trying to lure him out of the bar.

Emmett knocked his shot back, expertly, and turned towards his brother with a solemn look.

"She's been with the guy for over a year now or so she told me."

Edward looked around the bar and decided this conversation was best to be continued in the car.

"Alright Em, up and at 'em. Let's get you home."

Edward threw a wad of cash at the bartender and instructed him to keep the change.

He helped Emmett out of the bar into his Volvo.

"Can't believe she cheated on me, Ed. I love her so much." Emmett said, lowly, while looking at his hands.

Edward looked at his brother and sighed.

"She said she wasn't happy with me anymore," The burly man in the car slurred, "Said she was happy with him so I let her go."

Edward stayed silent as he drove and kept an eye on his brother in case he became car sick due to all the alcohol.

"Said she loves him, Ed, can you believe that?" It almost sounded as if Emmett had wailed and Edward's heart was breaking for his brother.

"You should've fought for her, Emmett."

There was a shake of said man's head, "Wouldn't have done me any good. I was an ass to her and I don't blame her for leaving. I wasn't there for her as she grieved for all the babies we'd never have. I left her alone."

"She was all alone." Emmett repeated, lowly.

"I turned her away and she ran into another man's arms, Ed, and that only happened because I basically pushed her into them."

Edward didn't agree with his brother, but he knew it was better if he let Emmett vent since he could be a stubborn son of a bitch sober and it only got worse when he was inebriated.

Once they reached Em's place, Edward helped his brother out of the car and into the house.

Edward noticed there was a note on the island in the kitchen in Rosalie's cursive script – _Went out, don't wait up for me Emmett! Hope you had a good time with Edward_ then her signature at the bottom.

The note only caused anger to swirl in his belly before he pushed it away to focus on his brother.

Edward placed his brother in the guest bedroom since Emmett had mentioned earlier tonight that he had moved out of the master.

Once he took off his brother's shoes and placed him under the covers, he went to grab some aspirin and a glass of water to leave on the nightstand so he can take them for the headache that would be there to greet him in the morning.

Edward placed the materials down and looked down at Emmett, noting he had fallen asleep.

He placed a kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry Em. You have family to be here for you."

He headed out of his brother's bedroom and immediately dialed Bella.

"Hey babe, you coming home?" Her sweet voice asked him.

He locked up Emmett's house using the spare key before placing it back in its rightful place.

"Yeah, love. I just left Emmett at the house."

He took a deep breath, "When I get home, we need to talk Bella. I found out some things and I need to talk to you."

_Edward could only hope that Bella hadn't known about the affair because if she did and kept it a secret then their talk would be a long one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for Done Sacrificing. I'm writing the outtakes and will be posting the first one either tonight or tomorrow. I'm also working on the sequel for this story - yep there will be a sequel! It's titled: The Road to Happiness. Here's the summary: Takes place immediately after Done Sacrificing. Rosalie deals with the fallout of her decision to divorce from Emmett when it's discovered her secret isn't so secret anymore. Love will be tested. Families may be broken. Rose realizes the road to happiness isn't an easy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
